degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Voices Carry (1)
Voices Carry (1) 'is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 2, 2004 on CTV Television and on February 25, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Til' Tuesday. Summary Ashley and Craig are back together, just like the old days, and Craig couldn't be happier. But on the eve of Ashley's dad's wedding, Craig's acting odd and taking his love past Ashley's comfort zone and way beyond normal. Meanwhile, Liberty and J.T. are out for blood in the school's production of Dracula. Main Plot It's Ashley's dad's wedding day, and Craig and Ashley are back together again. After "borrowing" Joey's credit card, Craig creates a romantic setting in a hotel room and Ashley loses her virginity to him. At the wedding, Craig announces he and Ashley are engaged, which her parents disapprove of, and Ashley has to set him straight. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Liberty and J.T. get closer while struggling to put together a play to raise school spirits after the shooting. Mr. Raditch says that their Dracula play is too dark after what happened, and he suggests they do a musical about Degrassi instead. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Voices Carry" by Til' Tuesday. *This episode marks the second time that Craig suggests running away to Vancouver with someone: first with his sister Angela Jeremiah in '''When Doves Cry (2), and now with Ashley. *Ashley loses her virginity in this episode to Craig. *This episode is the first episode to feature the Dracula play. |-| Gallery= Images-8-.jpg voices-carry-pt-1-1.jpg voices-carry-pt-1-2.jpg voices-carry-pt-1-3.jpg Tumblr l5bqqqZuFk1qc585qo1 400.jpg as.jpg sparo.jpg dd_.jpg daf.jpg 1111_.jpg sssssssss.jpg JIBERTY.jpg dea.jpg tumbla.jpg tumblr_lpqrbk1jQp1qc1tpr.jpg jtt.jpg 0101.jpg crsh.jpg acr.jpg Tumblr l4k7m10g3P1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Tumblr lpqripu8jl1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lpqrd52Yex1qc1tpr.jpg Vc0065.jpg 8yiu.png 878iuoy.png 424039648imovGo ph.jpg 43fj.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Leah Cudmore as Sally *Andrew Gillies as Robert Kerwin *Jonathon Keltz as Nate *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *David Orth as Christopher *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Craig: "Will you marry me?" Ashley: "Um.. I'm sorry. I can't." Craig: "No, I actually want you to marry me." Ashley: "Craig, I'm sorry. No. Craig! " Craig: "I want you to marry me!" |-| Featured Music= *''"1+1=Heartache"'' by Sekiden *''"Bad Girl"'' by X Quisite *''"Don't Cry"'' by Jakalope *''"Everything's Dust"'' by Adamo Ruggiero *''"Final Answer"'' written by Michèle Vice-Maslin & Matthew Gerrard *''"Have A Good Time"'' by Evren *''"In My Life"'' written by Michèle Vice-Maslin & Guy Roche *''"Rave Track #6"'' by L'il Jody C *''"What A Day"'' written by Noah Shilkin & Jill Teed |-| Links= *Watch Voices Carry (1) on YouTube *Watch Voices Carry (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes